Fall into Darkness
by Startrekie Holmes
Summary: Sherlock was sitting in he's flat but than everything started to Change When two man in black show up
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

As Sherlock Sits there with the two man in black in his liveingroom they just sit there "so are you going to sign or not?" one of the man in black said "Sorry I'm to busy" Sherlock said "Well you do know that your the one that as the IQ lavel to do this if you would please sign" said the man in black "Fine " Sherlock said with a sigh as he signed a paper " we'll come for you in 3 weeks you should start getting ready for everything thats going to happen" said one of the man in black Sherlock just sat there with a sigh he got up to make a cup of tea,  
Later that day Sherlock and John were on a Case Whan Sherlock got a Phone call he didn't care who it was or why they were calling him so he just lift it ring out "Are you going to Awser that?" John asked "No" Sherlock said,  
later that week John was sitting there blogging as Sherlock does god knows what in his room Sherlock got a Phone call But didn't Awser He let ring out agine He started to get bombed with Text's Than a Phone call this time he awsered it "hello?" he said "there's been a Change of plains We're going to pick you up in 3 days" A Man said Sherlock hung up the phone and just sat there He walked out of his room John looked up from his laptop "is there something wrong Sherlock?" John asked "I have to go somewhere in three days I won't be back for Four days" Sherlock said to John "Where are you going?" John Asked "ummm...Somewhere" Sherlock said Hoping John whould leave it at that but John didn't "umm its somewhere so can you please tell me where?" John Asked agine "..." Sherlock didn't want to bring John into this Sherlock didn't Really know where he was going "What's going on Sherlock?" John Asked "Something..." Sherlock said John just looked at him "well I'm going with you"  
John Said going back to his laptop "no John your not coming" Said Sherlock Sherlock really didn't want John to come but there was no stoping John,  
the last 3 days have gone by and Sherlock just sat there looking out the window John was on his laptop "so whan are we going?" asked John Sherlock just looked at him and than back at the window a car came up to 221B B BakerStreet Sherlock got up from the window and walked to the door John got up and Fallowed Sherlock, As they sat in the car without speeking They came up to a Research laboratory They walked into a room They found Greg Lestrade Sitting in a Chair "Lestrade?" Said John "Yeah" Greg said "What are you doing here?" John asked a little Shooked to see him there "All of new Scotland Yards here" Greg said to the two Shooked men "Whys all of scotland yard here?" John asked "for that new Starfleet Thing"  
Greg said 


	2. Chapter 2 Change

**Sorry this Chapter is Short ^^'**

* * *

Four days have passed and they under went test after test getting ready to meet the man behide it all they were to meet him They all got cleaned up and dressed nicely and were waiting for the man behide it all, They all heared someone coming they're way Come walking up to them was an old man with grey hair waring a white laboratory coat "Hello I'm Admiral professor Eugena I'm the one who asked you all to come and join" Said the man "I hope that you all have been doing well, we will being in a faw hour's but first we need name's for you all to hide your Ture selfs we don't want to be calling you by you're real name's" said Professor Eugena all of them started to think Sherlock was the First to think up a Name everyone started to say the names they have Chosen John's was Harrison Sherlock's was Khan noonien Singh Lestrade's was Tobia's "alright now that we got all the names of everyone lets get ready for the big Change" Said the Professor They were all given new outfits for the Change as they called it Sherlock didn't really care for the outfit it felt like a Second skin in his mind They all get lined up in front of some Tube's "These are Cryotubes they will be were you will under go you Changa" said the professor, the Professor starts to walk along the row of people he looks at everyone of them He stoped at Sherlock "we hope that you all will come out alright" Sherlock just Glare's at him Sherlock didn't Trust him why should he the man was Crazy thinking that he could make superhuman's the man was nut's "everyone find your cryotube" said the Admiral professor They all get into they're cryotube's, the Scientists put the needles into they're Arm's "are you alright?" Wisperd John in the Cryotube to the Right of Sherlock's "I'm fine you?" Sherlock said to John The Cryotube's are Close and Everyone is to wait for them to open once more,

* * *

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3 Wake

**Hope you all enjoy this Chapter Please Review and I'd like to say Thanks to JoKuL FrOsTi and Awesome11 Thank you**

* * *

Four Days have gone by no one was to go to the Cryo tube's The day had come to open up the Cryo tube's and see they're new Superhuman's and see if had worked, Admiral professor Eugena Began to worry he has been working all his live for this and now was the day to see his hard work all of the Scientists all lined up waiting so were almost jumping for joy and some were Worried that it didn't work The Cryo tubes started to beep as they power down When they opend up the needles fall out of everyone's arm the Skin around were the needles were started to almost move in no time they're arm were healed All of the Scientist's Lost all the Breath they had they all were so amzed at this they just couldn't Breath at all Than they moved to help the new Superhumans out of the Cryo tubes and on to the floor the Superhumans were still for a faw seconds than the warm air from outside of the cryo tube's made its way into they're lungs They started to Cough Violently The air in the Cryo tubes was cold and still, Sherlock woke up in a very painful why His mind Blow up when he was pulled out of the cryo tube everything made it's way into his mind a little to fast he couldn't keep up, he felt many hands trying to hold him down his body was moving on it's own 'Stop please make it stop' He cryed in his head all of the universe made its way into his Storming mind he couldn't see anything but darknesss Sherlock holmes was falling apart Than someone Touched his Shoulder He Snaped back into reality the world was back Tear's that had falled down his face dryed "Sherlock are you alright?" John asked "I'm...i'm fine"He said to the Worried John "Oh how this brings joy to my eye's" Professor Eugene's Voice Boomed Sherlock looked up at the Professor His mind still in a mess John Cleared his voice "Professor" John Said to the man standing in Front of them all "How do you all feel?" Professor Eugene said to them all "Just fine" Sherlock said to him getting up off the Floor "well lets see", all of the subjects were ask to lift five ton Weights John had his doubt's but was Shock on when he Lift it with one hand Sherlock had no Doubt's at all he did it with a single breath The Professor Watch with Joy in his eyes as he watched his hard work come to live "so everyone you ready to go to Starfleet Academy?" ask the Professor

* * *

**Next Chapter will be soon**


End file.
